


Cover art for 'Cosmic Kiss'

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For the lovely WaxRhapsodic. I hope you like it, sweetie! ♥Also ontumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaxRhapsodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cosmic Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405176) by [WaxRhapsodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic). 



> For the lovely WaxRhapsodic. I hope you like it, sweetie! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](https://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/158986704414/for-the-lovely-waxrhapsodic-and-her-fic-cosmic)


End file.
